


Never Wrong to Fall In love

by Alicecolelynn



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicecolelynn/pseuds/Alicecolelynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino finds out that age is just a number and she can make her own decisions on who she wants to involve herself with. Kakashi a eligible Bachelor might just do that for her. Inbetween training and His Come Come Paradise he finds dating younger has its own problems but isnt worried. Will they fight the test of time and remain together? </p><p> </p><p>-Disclaimer- I Do not own Naruto. This is merely Fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Wrong to Fall In love

Kakashi sighed as he walked to the book store. The New come come Paradise came out today. Volume 29, he had anticipated this and given his team the day off accordingly. He continued his walk towards the bookstore counting the money in his pouch. It was a nice day, not too hot or cold.

Seeing the Bookstore Kakashi ran inside wasting no time in walking past the cashier to the back where the adult section was located at. The display for the book was magnificent, a table covered with royal purple satin and the books arranged nicely on top in a tower. A picture of the Author Jirayai next to the table.

Smiling Kakashi grabbed his copy of the book and found the new movie Come Come Violence and made his way back towards the front of the store. “Hey there” Kakashi greeted the man behind the cashier. All these years he had been in this store he had never once remembered the mans name. However in those same years he had been here he notice nothing changed in the store.

It still had the same Blue walls and Linoleum floors. “That will be 45 Dollars Kakashi” The man behind the register said. Nodding his head kakashi begun fishing out his money from the pouch, sad to see his money going. Team 7 sure did get him for all his money, Especially that Naruto with the ramen. “Thanks” Kakashi said as he took his bag with the purchases and left the store.

“Now to take the movie home and –Whoooa!” Kakashi found himself sprawled on the floor, bag flung across the street. The scent of Flowers engulfed him. **What happened?** He Thought to himself. Opening his one eye he was greeted with Blond hair and cleavage. Not able to tear his eyes away from the mounds of flesh that were pressed against his face kakashi could feel something primal awaken inside of him. His face become dusted with a faint blush.

“Ooo.. Ouch!” A Feminine voice groaned out from on top of him. Recognizing that voice he now knew that the one on top of him was no other than Ino Yamanaka. Pushing himself up into a sitting position he became eye level with a very flustered Ino. “Are you alright?” He asked genuinely concerned. That was some hit since she had managed to take down a grown man.

“..I’m So sorry!!” Ino begun to erratically apologize to him. “I wasn’t watching where I was going since I was racing Sakura to find Sasuke first. I didn’t realize I was going that fast.” She blushed looking down. She was still sitting on kakashi's lap and as he didn’t mind he knew any second she would have a visitor down south that she may not be ready to meet... and not only that but he now needed to find his bag. “Its fine, As long as your ok. However since you did completely run me over, can you help me find my bag that was ripped from my grasp. It should be around here somewhere”

And with that kakashi helped ino off of his lap, And just in time too. He was already feeling quite aroused with the events that had happened. Walking away from her intoxicating scent kakashi started to look on the ground for his bag. There was many villagers that had walked this area, he just hoped no body had damaged or taken his purchases. He really couldn’t afford to buy any replacements.

-Ino POV-

 **Sakura will NOT Win!** Ino's Thoughts consumed her actions. She made sure she was going her fastest as to find Sasuke first and win his affections. It had been a few years since the Chunin exams and now Ino was 17 years of age. Sakura with the help of Naruto was able to convince Sasuke to remain in the village and ever since he was driven to become powerful enough to face his brother and avenge his clan. Since then the battle for Sasuke's affections had increased leaving Ino no time for herself.

Days like these she wished she had been placed on Sasuke's team as to have reasons to follow him around all the time. Deciding to use the streets to run on she jumped from her post on a nearby tree and sprinted off fast. Turning around corners and whipping past villagers ino silently cheered to herself believing she had left sakura in the dust. Turning around the last corner seeing the training fields ahead she collected Chakra in her feet for a increase in speed only to be thrown off her feet into somebody knocking them both several feet away on the ground. **Oww Oww** Ino's inner thoughts reflected what her body was screaming at her. The feeling of butterflies in her stomach and Goose Bumps across her body made her tingle in pleasure.

The pain in her body made her refuse to move too soon. She had no idea who she was straddling but she could feel that it was a man. Based on his Jounin Jacket she knew he was also a Ninja. Hot air hitting her exposed cleavage and breasts made parts of her body react in a way she only want Sasuke to do. **What's that I feel?** Ino silently panicked feeling the hot air on her chest and something poking her down south.

 **Is he getting aroused? Do I want him to be aroused?** She blushed as she felt the man sit up. Her chest rubs against his lower face down his chest as she now found herself facing him at eye level. **OMFG Kakashi? Sakura's Team Leader.. Oh My. . My Chest was in his face.** Blushing softly she looked at him. **I Need to apologize to him** “I’m So sorry” She said looking at him. “I wasn’t watching where I was going since I was racing Sakura to find Sasuke first. I didn’t realize I was going that fast.” She explained.

“Its fine, As long as your ok. However since you did completely run me over, can you help me find my bag that was ripped from my grasp. It should be around here somewhere” Before Ino could comment on that Kakashi had already helped her up and wandered away to look for his bag. **I dont think I ever noticed how attractive kakashi is** Looking away from Kakashi she begins to look around for anything out of the ordinary. Noticing a bag towards the other end of the street she made her way towards it. It was a normal Black bag nothing special. Picking the bag up she looked up to find kakashi not seeing him.

Curiousity eating away at her she opens the bag and shifts through the items. One Come Come Violence movie. **I knew he was a perv. But come on...** She thinks but tries to dismiss the butterflies in her stomach as something else. Pushing that away she pulls out the second item. Come Come Paradise Volume 29. **Yep Real Pervert** She thinks.

Flipping through the pages she blushes darkly before quickly shutting the book and placing it back in the bag with the movie. **Im not completely innocent but dang, thats some real XXX stuff** She thinks blushing. “Kakashi I think I found your bag~” Ino calls out looking around. “Did you enjoy what you saw?” A voice from behind her frightens her as she feels hot air brushing against her ear.

Looking up she see's kakashi leaning over her smiling. Blushing darkly she shoves the bag into his arms and looks away. “Shut up~” She says before taking off to find sasuke. **Your just mad because your aroused** Her inner thoughts taunted her as she raced away.


End file.
